


Bake My Day

by Wonkieee



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: A light sprinkle of angst bcs we like that, Fluff, Gen, Heartslabyul Baking Squad, M/M, Riddle is babie, i don't know how to tag, yall are sleeping on adeuce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonkieee/pseuds/Wonkieee
Summary: Who would've thought that a sweet tart could fix unsavory things in this world?
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Deuce Spade, Riddle Rosehearts/Trey Clover if you squint
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Bake My Day

Who would've thought that a sweet tart could fix unsavory things in this world. To no degree was it Ace Trappola when he ate a single tart out of the three he found one hungry night, not bothering to ask who the owner is. Neither was it Trey Clover when he helped the troublemaker junior of his to appease the enraged dorm leader after finding out what happened. Truly, as silly as it may sound, it can't be denied that food is the way to a heart starving for affection. And of course, a good 'ol daring punch in the Red Ruler's face by Ace himself.

A month had passed since the whole overblot fiasco. Most of the students that had witnessed Riddle's outburst pushed the horrible memory out of their minds to start anew and give their Perfect a chance to change. Sadly, scars take time to heal and some people still can't get over it.

It was a clear Saturday morning. The sun is shining high up in the sky. Little birds sing songs and dance around the Rose Maze with flowers painted red. Some students are enjoying their tea under the shade of a tree by the garden. The day's start was perfect, just how Riddle liked it. He smiled to himself as he finished observing the peaceful premises and walked back inside the dorm. 

His feet had walked but a few steps when a shattering of an object, followed by a sharp cry, resonated through the hallway he was in. The young man bolted towards the commotion to find three panicking figures in the lounge, surrounding a trembling one next to a broken teacup.

"What happened here?!" bellowed an appalled Riddle, staring at the mess. This was not happening. It couldn't be! His perfect day was only starting, only for it to be shattered—quite literally—the next moment. The audacity of these little rats to ruin such a great mood! His face exploded, ready to behead the peasants for breaking Rule #103 if the Queen of Hearts: "Thou shall not ever break even a single porcelain teacup." 

Riddle stared at the spilled drink on the floor, and to the cup lying deformed, then to the students—and paused. He took in their horrified expressions. The student in the middle is shaking terribly and on the verge of crying. It was...pitiful. How could he not notice before during the times he's beheading others for making a petty mistake? How could he not have considered what they felt when, looking closely now, he was once just like them; a boy chained down by atrocious laws, controlled like a puppet, restricted to even the tiniest of joys. Riddle frowned. He was reverting back to the old him, and he definitely didn't want that now of all times. He needed to calm down.

"Please enlighten me on what happened here," said Riddle softly this time after heaving a sigh.

"I-it was him dorm leader!" one of the students standing pointed at the boy kneeling on the floor. "H-he was d-disobeying a rule! We were just trying to stop him and—"

"Dorm leader! Please, I-i'm begging you! It was only an accident! I was just—a-and! M-my hand—! I-i'm s-sorry! I'm sorry!" the said boy stuttered out in between sobs. Riddle sighed again and moved towards them, who visibly flinched as he got closer.

"Stop right there," said he. "I need you to speak clearly and slowly for me to understand the situation." He turned his head to another student. "You, tell me what occured earlier."

"W-we found him drinking green tea using a porcelain teacup. Then, when we warned him that it was against the rules he started to freak out. Because of his panicking he dropped the cup," he explained. "We're sorry dorm leader! If only we had warned him sooner. He's only a first year!" Riddle was about to respond when someone interrupted, noticing the matter from outside the lounge. 

"Oh? What's with all this?" asked Trey.

"Vice leader! Save us! We didn't mean to break a teacup! Please just overlook it!" the students tearfully begged. 

Trey took a quick glance at Riddle, as if checking his reaction on the scene happening. He will admit that he's still worried for his best friend, afraid that the past might happen again. But now, looking at Riddle's strict yet calm demeanor, he realized he was worried over nothing. A smile appeared on his face.

"I'm sure your heads won't be cut off, right Riddle?" said Trey, smiling at the shorter person. "This was just, as you said, an accident. No harm done." With this the students seemed to have relaxed a bit. "But," he quickly added, "You have to clean this up yourselves. I see that two of you are 3rd years. A simple magic can easily do the job."

They quickly worked on the mess, helped the poor boy up, apologized one more time, and scurried out of the room before sending the dorm leader a fearful look. The event left Riddle feeling down. Just when he was about to leave, Trey violently slung his arm on his shoulder. "That was a great job a while ago!" he said to his best friend, grinning.

"W-what do you mean great job? I wasn't able to do anything to solve the problem!" grumbled Riddle.

"Ah, but that's were you're wrong. You controlled your anger. If you hadn't, they would've tasted your magic minutes ago. And you know...I'm proud of you." said Trey as he ruffled his red hair.

Riddle stopped for a second, his head cast down. Those last words really struck him. Sure his mother had said the exact same hundreds of times ago. But hearing it now being said by his best friend made his heart flutter like butterflies. Trey said it so lovingly, so earnestly, as if Riddle had accomplished a whole lot. He clutched his chest. This was an unknown feeling to him, but a welcome one nonetheless. Tears pour out of his eyes. Trey became aware of this and faced Riddle.

"Hey now, what's with the crying?" he said while wiping them off his face. "I had a hard time finding you to share a happy news you know. And now you're sad?"

"I'm not sad," sniffled Riddle.

"Hahaha Sure~ Oh right! The reason I came to find you. Today's the day!" said Trey. Riddle was puzzled.

"What day? I'm pretty sure there's not an Unbirthday party."

"It's a surprise. Come on just follow me. We're going to the kitchen!" said Trey as he pulled a confused Riddle by the hand.

The duo finally arrived to their destination. Trey held his hand over Riddle's eyes as he opened the door. Once inside, Trey slowly detached his hands for Riddle to open them as he stands in the middle.

"HAPPY HEARTSLABYUL SQUAD BAKING DAY!!!" Five familiar faces shouted out in front of him. There were Ace and Deuce, Cater, and even Yuu and Grimm. They all stood dressed in colorful aprons at the counter, which was filled with ingredients and appliances.

"What's with all this?" Riddle asked. He was very much shocked to see such a setup.

"We decided to implore another tradition!" replied Ace. "It was our idea to have the day you overblotted and turn it into a celebration to eliminate bad vibes!" This was followed by a flick on the forehead by Deuce.

"Idiot, it was solely Yuu's idea," he said. "But yes, senpai. We want you to enjoy this day, and we know that you also bake from time to time so we agreed to do it together with you."

Riddle locked eyes with Yuu who had a bashful look on their face. He was happy. No, he was overjoyed. This was more than he ever asked for. The two that just arrived went to tie on their aprons and joined the rest by the counter.

"So, what are we gonna make? It has to be something totally delicious and 'grammable~!" chimed in Cater.

"What about that tart we made last time? Aah that was so tasty I can almost taste it in my mouth!" Grim said. 

"You just said the word taste twice in a sentence," said Yuu facepalming.

"Eehhh~ But I'm tired of that already," complained Ace. "What about a new one? Something Trey-senpai and Riddle-senpai haven't done yet."

Trey opened his recipe book. After a few seconds, he stopped at a specific page. "Lemon meringue tart?" read Riddle from beside him. "I haven't heard of that kind of tart."

"It's fairly challenging to make mostly due to the meringue. Make sure to follow the book step-by-step. The end result should make up for our hardship!" Trey said.

With a single goal in mind, they divided themselves to work on the pastry part by part. Cater and Yuu, along with Grimm, were to make the crust. Riddle and Ace were assigned for the lemon filling. Trey and Deuce were on the job of making the meringue. 

After two hours of hard work, and a few mishaps along the way, they finally finished baking the rich pastry. It was now time for them to bask in the chewy tart crust, appropriately sour filling, and the fluffy and sugary topping. They were about to cut into it when Cater stopped them, his phone in hand. 

"Wait a minute! I have to take pictures of it first and post it to properly commemorate this day~" he said and took as many shots as he can. One even had Deuce feeding a piece of tart to Ace.

"Would you two stop that?" said Riddle at the two who quickly pretended nothing of the sort took place. "The tart is sweet enough for me. You lovebirds are going to make me diabetic," he added dramatically. Deuce blushed profusely at the remark and tried to deny it. They thought they were slick in hiding flirtatious acts right beside their seniors! This ensued endless teasing, done by Cater and Yuu for the most part.

The rest of the morning was the happiest Riddle has ever been. He laughed the loudest, made the most sarcastic remarks, and had the biggest grin out of all of them. His day's kick off clearly wasn't the best, but as cheesy as it may sound, he was thankful for his friends. So much so that even if he was too embarrassed to utter it, from the deep and farthest caverns of his heart, he loved them. Who would've thought that a sweet tart could fix unsavory things in this world? Not Riddle Rosehearts, that's for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> The tik tok parody of Le Festin from Ratatouille keeps playing in my mind as I was writing the baking part haHAHA.
> 
> I beg your pardon if there were any mistakes in my writing. I haven't done it in a long time and am trying to ease my way back into it by doing short stories.
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy this little Heartslabyul squad baking fic. They honestly need all the love in this world, especially Riddle.(づ￣ ³￣)づ


End file.
